The Inner War
by cactaur117
Summary: Rated M just to be safe   Final fantasy13-8 Crossover Will Lightning,Hope,Squall and his team be able to take down a Fal'cie and a corrupt military organization? Summary sucks but check it out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Dude seriously if I had the rights to any of this stuff don't you think I would be too rich to waste time writing this?

The Inner War

"HOPE!" Lightning called as an explosion hit the side of the valley they were in. "DAMMIT." was his only reply. As he caught a magazine for his gunblade and loaded it as a king behemoth came barreling at him. He masterfully took it down in 3 shots to all 3 of the soft spots on in its body.

Its momentum carried its body and it hit Hope knocking him out and over the edge.  
>"Hope!" she barely reached him grabbing him by his wrist but he was knocked out and she tried pulling him up but her arm felt like it was on fire from an ealier injury and he was slipping."HOPE SHIT NO!" he was about to slip when another arm came down cloaked in a leather jacket and grabbed Hope by the back of the collar and pulled him up throwing him down slashing at another cie'th trying to get to cocoon. Lightning returned the favor by shooting a Cie'th in the face behind him.<p>

"Thanks." he said in a cold voice. "I got a hideout over here pick him up." The nameless man said Lightning didn't trust him but Hope was injured so she picked him up "Dammit Hope you've gotten heavy in the last four years." Hobbling over following the man. They walked in silence for about half an hour to a clearing and he talked into some kind of wrist transceiver. "Zell bring the Ragnarok down to LZ two." "Uhh which color is that on the map?" replied a loud obnoxious voice.

The man let out a sigh. "Green Zell..." And about 3 minutes later a large ship made to resemble a dragon landed masterfully in a clearing. The man walked towards it without saying a word but Lightning followed her shoulder on fire with pain.  
>They walked up a ramp to the cargo hold of the ship revealing an older looking pickup truck. "Nice equipment." Lightning said in a strained voice from still carrying Hope.<p>

"yeah..." The man said in a cold voice. "Set him down in the bed down that hall first door on the right and come up to the bridge." he said walking up a metal stair case.

Lightning went and did what he said. Hopes injuries looked minor so she walked out of the room and sealed the door from the outside with her AMP and walked to the bridge.

She walked up the stair case and into another room. and saw five people sitting in it. The man in the leather jacket now sitting at the pilots seat. "Time for introductions." he said simply "Lightning and the Silver haired guy is Hope." Lightning responded.

"Squall the man said." "I am Quistis nice to meet you." A woman in a orange jump suit and spectacles said.  
>The obnoxious voice she had heard over the transceiver spoke up. "whooo we have a hotty I'm zell!" Another woman sitting across from him that was previously playing some kind of card game with him punched him in the arm. "ow..." the man said and the woman turned to Lightning "Selphie." she said gleefully with a smile on her face. "Irvine." Another man said in a brown duster jacket and a black cowboy hat said trying to sound cool but failing at the attempt"<p>

"So..." Squall started. "What're you doing out here soldier what's your mission?" Lightning replied almost immediately as if reading off a script. "We're not Army we sent out to destroy the last Pulse Fal'cie threatening coccoon."

He replied with.  
>"Hmmm...I think we can help each other out..." Lightning listening very closely for any sign of a later betrayal.<p>

He looked down at his necklace of the mighty lion Griever. "Rinoa...My wife was sent after the Fal'cie...By a private miltary contractor called W.A.R.D Weapons Armor Reasearch Development an...""Kind of a generic name don't you think?" Lightning interuptted. "...And I think they may have kidnapped Rinoa..." "Why would they kidnap her?" Lightning interuppted again.

"Because we can use magic without a manadrive or being a L'cie." Lightning tilted her head slightly as if to see if she heard him wrong. "YEAH! CHECK THIS OUT." Zell yelled making everyone except Squall jump. He raised his hand and a fireball appeared in it and he closed it to snuff it out."

"So...I help you destroy that Fal'cie you help me destroy W.A.R.D and help me find Rinoa deal?" Squall waited for her reply. "Deal but if you betray me or Hope there will be hell to pay." And they shook eachothers hands.

A/N: Hey guys Hope you like this story. Sorry for not being able to come up with anything but W.A.R.D but whatever please review and support thanks! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Hope and Lightning were standing on the bridge along with Squalls team. "We're going to attack a Fal'Cie! Are you crazy Squall!" Came Zells voice from the pilots seat. "No Zell it's the only way to save rinoa we need all the firepower we can get." as he said that he eye'd Lightning and Hope. "We're only ten point three miles out we'll be there in no time how do you even expect to get in!"

"Remember the Lunatic Pandora?" was Squalls only response. "Oh...THAT'S A GREAT PLAN LETS JUST CRASH THE SHIP INTO THE FAL'CIE's ASS SQUALL!" Zell yelled. and then Squall spoke up giving a glare rivaling Lightnings "I am your commanding officer Zell you will not disrespect me!" Zell did not reply as he immersed himself in the ships controls once again until about 30 seconds later he spoke up. "THREE POINT FOUR MILES BUCKLE UP!"

Everyone rushed into their seats and secured themselves. "Kinetic shields at maximum power...Weapon systems online...Thrust one hundred percent all four engines are green...LETS DO THIS!" Zell shouted. "Oh shit..." Exclaimed irvine grabbing his stomache. "I hate these parts..." Zell opened up the throttle too maximum and they barreled towards the large vestige. Lightning saw Hope clench his seat nevously while the others closed their eyes waiting for impact. "One mile out opening up the guns!" They all heard muffled gunfire.

Lightning looked up to see chunks of the vestiges armor fall off. "Impact resister onl...ABORTING MISSION THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE G-RESISTER!" Zell tried to pull up but couldn't in time. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Every thing moved in slow motion for Lightning after the crash.

She saw Irvine thrown from his seat and into a built-in desk. Zell hit the control panel knocking him out. Hopes head snapped back and he fell from his seat. Quistis lay on the ground unconcious. Squall got thrown clean from the bridge. And she herself was hurt.

She got up she was the only one concious...or alive. She got up and saw the mangled limp bodies She stepped over Irvine to get to Hope. %Is he alive?% She crouched beside him "Hope!" She shook him "Hope get up!" No answer. "GET UP SOLDIER!" She shook him hard and he stirred "L..Light.." She helped him up. "T..Thanks..now let's get the other's up." They awoke everyone amazingly everyone was alive.

Squall spoke up. "Okay Zell stay here and run the Ragnaroks self repair diagnostic systems."  
>Zell punched the console which made him lift his hand and shake it in pain. "DAMMIT WHY DON'T I EVER GET A PEICE OF ACTION!" Squall just walked out and the rest followed. Squall spoke into the communicator. "Zell open the cargo door." With a lurch the cargo door opened revealing multiple Cie'th coming at them. <p>


End file.
